


Wrap Me In Your Affection

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, RAW AS FK SO BE PREPARED TO FEEL EMOTIONS, Slow Burn, Speedbuggy, Whatever you want I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: I've been feeling really emotional as of late, so I wrote a Bluepulse Senior School AU thingy. It's just very raw on emotion. So I guess... here you go...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts), [National_Nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/National_Nobody/gifts).

> AS ALWAYS, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!
> 
> I dedicated to this my friend who puts up with me and National_Nobody who has never received a gift before and I just couldn't let that remain as they are an amazing writer! And I loved their "Remember Me (The Story of Us)" fic! So hopefully you like this!

Bart laughed boisterously as he and his mates shared a good laugh over a sports fail video. What else were they supposed to do while they waited for the teacher? It also helped with the nerves that came along with the first day of senior year. He leaned back on his chair despite having been told countless times by the teacher not to. It wasn’t that he directly liked disobeying the teacher, it was just a habit he couldn’t seem to kick. The bell rang and it was finally time for him to go to his first class of the year.

Expensive sneakers his parents had bought him screeched along the tiles in the hallway until he reached the Science building. He bounded up the stairs, two at a time, flight after flight until he got to the third floor. His chest rose and fell after the extraneous exercise as he pushed determinately through the glass doors. Scanning the white classroom labels only took a few minutes and then he found his allocated room.

He quietly entered. Damn. The class was almost full, but at least the teacher hadn’t arrived yet. His jade eyes scanned the room for empty seats. He saw a few double tables that were empty towards the front. As he strode towards them he caught sight of a diligent looking guy scribbling in his notebook. Bart stopped as subtly as he could, and detoured the way he had come. He had to turn side on and squeeze through the backs off chairs and the fronts of tables in the row behind them. Bart received a few daggers from on goers as he struggled through.

Bart reached the spare seat next to the elusive character which was right against the wall. Bart pulled out the chair, a smile still plastered on his face. He was fascinated by this guy who he had never even met yet. There was just something about him.

“Uhh. Hey!” Bart said smile growing as he did.

Jaime tilted his head, his eyes lingered on the notebook in front of his a moment before they snapped onto Bart’s face.

“Uhh Hi?” Jaime grinned with amusement. Bart could tell he was amused as well as perplexed by Bart’s presence.

Bart watched as the intelligence swirled around in his warm cocoa eyes. After a moment of staring he realized he hadn’t said anything else yet.

“Oh. Um. I’m Bart. Bart Allen.” Bart dug his head to the side as he corrected his name and extended an open hand.

Jaime shook Bart’s hand firmly much to his surprise.

“My name’s Jaime.” He smiled back warmly to show he was genuine before adding, “I should probably get back to my notes.” He chuckled nervously.

Bart smiled back and decided to let him return to studying. As desperately as he wanted to keep talking to this enigmatic peer of his he had only just met, he understood some people were shy and Jaime certainly seemed like one of them. It was challenging, but he didn’t want to make Jaime uncomfortable by pressing a conversation. And besides, the silence gave time for Bart to fulfil his feelings of intrigue as his eyes roamed Jaime’s slick, black, spiky hair shaved to perfection on the sides. His varsity jacket suit him nicely, it brought out of all his different colored features.

The teacher inevitably arrived and began the class. She wasted no time handing out their first group assignment. She explained it was probably the easiest way to ease them into the new year. Bart tapped his foot eagerly as he awaited the one key piece of information regarding the group project. He fist pumped discreetly under the table as she announced students were allowed to pick their partners.

“Hey Jaime. Would you like to be my partner for the group project?” Bart asked optimistically.

Jaime looked up and if Bart wasn’t mistaken, he could see the slightest bout of fear in his eyes which he washed over with a convincing smile. “Uh. Sure.”

Jaime must have been worried about Bart’s work ethic, I mean, could he blame him? No! They had only just met! Bart wanted to lay those fears to rest, “Don’t worry Jaime, I swear to you I do my work!” Bart chuckled.

Jaime smiled with teeth for the first time. He was clearly amused. Bart hadn’t ever seen such a warm smile before.

Bart’s reassurance must have worked, or either Jaime was in a leap-of-faith mood. He decided to ignore his notes and pay attention to the friendly jock beside him.

“So what did you want to do our project on?” Jaime asked wondering whether Bart’s response would support his theory.

Bart swallowed, for the first time so far, Jaime saw a dip in his confidence. “I have a few ideas if you’d like to hear them, but if you have an idea you had in mind I’m more than happy to do that!”

Jaime hummed with intrigue. “Ok. Tell me one of your ideas.”

“I was thinking maybe we could research beetles and their impact on the ecosystem?” Bart pitched.

“That’s actually a pretty interesting idea.” Jaime sounded surprised. Jaime smiled back warmly at a clearly ecstatic to hear his praise Bart.

Jaime now knew Bart was for real. He was completely serious about the project. Admittedly, Jaime had been worried. Jaime had heard of Bart before. He was one of the popular students. A jock. Whereas he was more or less a nerd. He didn’t really like the labels since he personally felt like he didn’t belong to either category. If anything, he was a mixture of both. Jaime was glad he had decided to take a chance on Bart. If anything, Bart seemed to be somewhat intrigued by him and the feeling was rapidly becoming mutual. Over the next hour and half, Jaime discovered he had misjudged Bart and it turned out he was full of surprises.

When the class finished, they shook hands once more and waited for the other students boxing them in their seats to move first.

“It was nice to meet you Jaime.” Bart grinned as he stood up now that there was finally an opening for the pair to leave.

Jaime stood up directly beside Bart and watched has grin turned into a slack jaw.

“Oh.” Bart peeped out looking upwards at Jaime noting that he was actually marginally taller than Bart. He hadn’t really noticed it sitting down but it was apparent now that they were standing, and so close to one another. They shared a knowing chuckle together.

“It was nice to meet you too.” Jaime smiled back before walking off in the opposite direction with a farewell wave.

Jaime stole one quick peek over his shoulder when Bart wasn’t looking to observe him walking away in his varsity jacket proudly showing off his surname ‘Allen’. Jaime chuckled to himself quietly surprised with how his day had shaped out. And the most surprising part of it all, which was the slight river of anticipation and excitement that ran through his mind for their next class together.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed and Bart and Jaime had poured buckets of time and energy into researching credible resources for supporting facts and information relevant to their assignment. They were almost finished with it actually and still had a few weeks until it was due and each class was solely dedicated to working on it.

Bart stood up and walked to the teacher without announcing his intentions to Jaime. Jaime watched on confused wondering what he was doing? Surely it wasn’t a question about the assignment otherwise Bart would have consulted with him first right? Bart returned with a grin.

“Up for a change of scenery?” Bart asked with that oh so common grin.

“What are you talking about ese?” Jaime let slip.

“What did you just call me?” Bart’s smile deepened with amusement.

“Oh.” Jaime chuckled nervously, “It basically means bro in Spanish.”

“Oh. Well… Bro…” Bart used the English version, “I asked the teacher if we could go to the library to continue working on our assignment.”

Jaime tilted his head slightly with confusion, “Why? We are almost done?”

“I know. I just thought it would be nicer over there then in here.” Bart eyed the room knowing it would speak for itself. Jaime knew Bart was right. The library was quiet, and it was a nice modern building that was quite pleasant to be in. Unlike the old buildings all of there classes were in, not to mention the student’s around them were growing increasingly louder as the chatter ramped up.

“Let’s do it.” Jaime standing up impressed with Bart’s initiative.

Once in the hall where it was a lot more quiet Jaime laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Bart asked with a smile desperately wanting to be a part of it.

“I can’t believe the teacher went for it. Or that you let him think we are actually going to use some of the resources at the library. We’ve practically finished!” Jaime shook his head. He knew the teacher had agreed because popular students made the reputations of teachers and oddly enough, despite being adults in respectable jobs, many of them pandered to the students with a desperate need for validation and acceptance from the student cohort.

“Yeh. We can just chill-hang instead.” Bart closed his eyes as he opened his smile in the biggest grin Jaime had seen yet.

“Sure!” Jaime remarked enthusiastically. It was odd to admit, but Bart was growing on him. He could actually see a potential friendship brewing between them. A jock and a nerd being friends, how scandalous. Jaime laughed internally.

It didn’t take long to reach the library. It was virtually deserted and there weren’t many other students around. They took a seat at a table right by the window knowing they both enjoy the view and the sunshine warming their table.

Jaime tried to decide on a color for Bart’s hair as he watched him pull it back over his head with his hand. Jaime watched as all the magnificent-in-their-own right wavy strands rolled back off the top of his head to frame the sides again. It was somewhere between auburn and brown. And as for his eyes, they were definitely emerald. The sun was highlighting his mischievous eyes.

“So Jaime, tell me more about yourself.” Bart sprang the friendly request out of nowhere.

Jaime went to open his mouth when a jock friend of Bart’s interrupted them as he approached the table.

“Hey dude! How’s it hanging?” Josh asked.

“Good thanks! What’s up?” Bart asked hiding a slightly annoyed expression due to his poor timing which surprised Jaime. Perhaps, he should have been concerned he also felt irritated.

“I’m just trying to find the printer. Who’s this?” Josh looked directly at Jaime now.

“This is my friend Jaime.” Bart spoke up not giving Jaime the chance to blink.

Jaime’s eyes widened a fraction and he immediately tried to reel in the shocked expression. Guess that answers the earlier thought on a possible friendship Jaime thought to himself. He tried to smile to convey everything was normal when in actual fact he was overanalyzing everything to death right now.

Bart pointed Josh in the right direction and was quick to focus his attention back on Jaime.

“So sorry about that!” Bart looked genuinely guilty.

“It’s okay.” Jaime smiled to convey he meant it.

“So where were we? Oh yes, Jaime tell me about yourself man?” Bart asked as he laid his elbows protected by the thick sleeves of his jacket on the navy blue table top.

Jaime had to take an embarrassingly long time to plan his answer. He actually asked Bart to go first to give him a chance to think. Bart chuckled, “Well, I am a runner on the track team.” Bart beamed proudly. He was proud of his running accomplishments.

“I’m from El Paso? I guess that’s something. I can speak Spanish? I like tech?” Jaime kept listing out qualities as questions. Almost as if he didn’t know whether they were true or not.

They continued talking for the rest of the class and shared a lot of laughs. Jaime began to feel guilty when the librarian shushed them from across the counter with beady eyes.

“Ese you have to laugh quieter!” Jaime chuckled to himself.

“I’m sorry! I’m trying!” Bart doubled over with tears in his eyes.

Eventually the class ended and it was break time.

“Did you want to hang out over break?” Bart asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jaime smiled. Eyes and mouth. “That’d be awesome.” He was super happy Bart has asked. So I guess we’re friends how Jaime laughed to himself.

Bart through his arm carelessly around Jaime as he escorted him out of the library with a pink hue on his cheeks which thankfully Bart was too busy prattling on to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime sat at the same table in the library he and Bart had implicitly claimed as their own. It only seemed appropriate, he and Jaime were spending every break together now and sitting in the library. Jaime drummed his fingers on the table as he listened to music in his headphones. He was bored. He missed Bart. Unfortunately for him, Bart was home sick. Jaime had made the best effort he could to message Bart and keep him company while Bart wasn’t napping at home and while he wasn’t in class.

The ear piercing bell rang. Jaime drudged slowly to their science class and sat down. He spared a glance over at the empty chair and tried to visualize Bart sitting there. He had almost gotten a clear picture when he was abruptly shaken from his concentration by the thud of some papers on his desk.

Jaime looked down to see the assignment he and Bart had submitted a week earlier. This was Jaime’s favorite part of receiving work, finding out the grade. He eagerly flipped through all the pages to find the review page at the back.

“Awesome!” Jaime whispered incredulously.

They had gotten full marks! One hundred percent! He couldn’t wait to tell Bart! Jaime knew he’d be thrilled. Jaime wasn’t sure whether he wanted to message Bart about their grade then and there or wait till he was feeling better and returned to school. While he tried to decide, he decided to take the time to read the feedback. It was nothing but constant praise, especially for the interesting appendix he and Bart had included.

The rest of the class dragged on forever. Jaime rarely did this, but he pulled out his laptop and decided to browse the web instead of paying attention to the class. Once he had logged in to the school’s web page, he realized he had access to school bulletins. And those included sporting events, schedules and scores.

Jaime looked above his laptop for a moment. He wasn’t sure if this was kind of weird and intrusive, but he decided to let curiosity get the better of him. He navigated to the athletics page and found the results from a set of recent matches. Some of which had Bart listed in them. And in every race, Bart had come first. Jaime felt proud of his new friend. Which was hilarious to him given he had no idea how running worked, what the rules were or anything about it really.

Obviously Bart would have to train a lot, yet another thing Jaime was struggling to imagine. Bart seemed so relaxed all the time, he didn’t strike Jaime as the hardcore training type. But to be in this shape, he must be. 

Jaime was spooked when his phone started vibrating in his pocket and he saw the caller ID. It was almost like Bart knew Jaime was researching him.

Jaime’s hand shot up, “May I be excused please?”

Upon receiving the nod, Jaime booked it out of the classroom. Jaime answered the phone call just as it was about to dial out. Too close for comfort if you asked him.

“Ola Bart! How you feeling?” Jaime asked leaning against some lockers.

“Super!” The croaky voice replied sarcastically.

Jaime tensed hearing Bart’s consonants slur together in a mess due to his block sinuses.

“What’s up?” Jaime pressed on.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” Bart sniffed.

“Yeh! Of course ese! What is it?” Jaime responded a tad too enthusiastically.

“Could you please bring me my Maths textbook? I left it in my locker.” Bart managed to speak clearly.

“Oh. Sure.” Jaime knew exactly where Bart’s locker was but he didn’t know the combination and it felt weird to ask.

“The lock combination is 12 19 7.” Bart offered up like he was sharing his favorite color.

Jaime was surprised Bart trusted him so much.

“If you could drop it off at my place that would be so helpful.” Bart croaked.

“Sure. What’s the address?” Jaime asked with a crooked smile.

“5 Max Mercury Avenue, Central City.” Bart replied as he rubbed his face with his fist.

“Sure! I’ll drop it off after school!” Jaime assured.

“Thanks dude, I owe you one.” Bart said just prior to hanging up.

Jaime was experiencing a whirlwind of thoughts at the moment. He walked up to Bart’s locker and hoped nobody would think he was breaking in to it. He twisted the lock in the same directions for each number as was the standard for all their locks and breathed a sigh of relief when it clicked open. Jaime opened the locker door and searched around for the Maths textbook. He almost felt like he was snooping despite having been given permission to go into the locker. He was surprised that Bart’s locker was relatively empty, there were no cliche decorations on the inside like a lot of his peers did.

Jaime closed the door and put the lock back on. Now he just had to wait for the day to finish so that he could drop the textbook off. He googled the address and discovered it was only a ten minute walk from the school so Jaime decided he would walk.

Once the day had ended, he grabbed his school bag which was thankfully not to heavy and walked over to Bart’s house constantly looking up at every turn to ensure he was following the directions correctly. He did not want to get lost. The closer he got to the address, the more curious he got about the house itself. Was it big? Modern? Jaime thought it would be very interesting to see where Bart lived.

Jaime turned the last corner and walked to the correct number. Jaime’s neck retracted in surprise. It was a rather large house. Certainly larger than his own. They had a huge yard and a handful of extremely tall trees that encompassed the house.

He walked up to the door and knocked.

“Hey Jaime! You-,” Bart broke into a coughing fit and watched as Jaime took a step backward, “Made it! You’re a lifesaver!” Bart smiled.

Jaime handed over the textbook making sure not to touch Bart’s hand for fear of the spreading of germs.

“Sorry dude, if I wasn’t sick I’d invite you in and show you around, but you should keep your distance. I’ll see you back at school when I get better bro!” Bart finger gunned lazily as Jaime said goodbye and he closed the doors.

Jaime walked away from the Allen household a satisfied grin on his face from having helped his new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of mind-numbingly boring days without his friend passed by, and honestly, Jaime didn’t know how he used to get by without Bart. He couldn’t remember how. Didn’t want to. His life was certainly a lot more brighter with Bart in it. He didn’t have any friends before and it never bothered him because everyone seemed superficial and he didn’t know what he was missing out on. Of course opening yourself up to people makes you vulnerable and this was the thought running through his mind as he tapped his foot at his locker.

“Heyyy amigo!” Jaime hadn’t even turned to look yet and his lips were already upturned into a massive grin. There was only one person that voice belonged to.

“So you finally decided to stop ditching school huh?” Jaime joked cheekily.

Bart snorted and shook his head with a grin.

“Who would have thought? I’m actually glad to be back at school! Staying cooped up in my bed everyday was driving me crazy!” Bart drew circles beside his head and chuckled.

“So what did I miss?” Bart asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Not much.” Jaime shrugged before stiffening, “Wait! I do actually have some good news!” Jaime remembered.

“Oh yeah! What is it?” Bart’s eyes widened in anticipation.

“We got our project grade back…” Jaime grinned and paused to drag the moment out.

“And…?” Bart leaned in closer arms still folded.

“100% ese!” Jaime burst out with a laugh as Bart’s face lit up.

“That’s so cool!” Bart beamed before continuing, “Congrats dude,” as he naturally wrapped Jaime in a celebratory hug.

Jaime was gobsmacked. Bart was hugging him, sure it was kind of a ‘bro hug’ but still. Jaime felt his heart rate increase. To avert the eyes of anybody who was watching his stunned face in the hallway that may have given away the emotions he was feeling, he quickly raised just his right arm and non-committedly patted Bart’s back in return.

When Bart pulled back he looked red in the face.

“I’ve uhh… got practice for track. I gotta go!” Bart said looking down at his watch way too quickly to even register what time was on it.

Bart turned and jogged away as quickly as he could. Great. Bart felt bad for lying to Jaime, but he needed to escape the situation. It had only just dawned on him he was developing feelings for Jaime. He had always been drawn to him but it had never really clicked until that moment.

Bart ran behind the back of the library where it was entirely secluded. There were trees scattered around carelessly. Bart wondered who planted them in such an arbitrary pattern. He picked a sturdy looking oak tree and sat against the base of it. He pulled his knees close to this chest and held them there.

Thoughts about his now blatantly obvious feelings for Jamie flowed through his mind. A sinking pressure consumed him when he thought about having to tell his family he was gay. He had assumed as much, and these feelings only cemented his fears. He wasn’t sure how his family would react. He genuinely had no clue. To make it worse, what would his friends and peers think about it? What would Jaime think about it? His mind began spiraling out of control.

All he could hear was his heartbeat is his ears. All he could feel was the cold breeze gently brushing against his exposed skin reminding him he was still very much alive. He almost resented the reminder. He felt like his soul was been strangled. He had been holding his breath. It all became too much and a tear or two ran down his cheeks. All of it, was too much. He sat there for an hour, not that he knew it had been that long. He didn’t even know what time it was or how many classes he had missed. He just needed a break.

Bart was broken from his thoughts when he got a message from Jaime. Jaime had messaged to see where he was as he wasn’t waiting outside their Science class as he usually was at this time.

‘Sorry dude, I’m not up to it right now.’ Bart typed up and sent.

Jaime looked at the message and frowned. He was a little worried about Bart. He looked up and saw all his peers talking to their friends. They were all mingling with theirs, he needed to look for his own. Jaime did the one thing he never thought he’d do. Ditch class. He searched for Bart in all the most common places, beginning with the cafeteria. Bart truly liked his food.

Jaime clicked his fingers. The library! Of course! How had he taken so long to think of it? He scoured the library but couldn’t spot Bart anywhere.

“Think Jaime!” Jaime encouraged himself, “If I wanted to hide, where would I go?” Then it clicked.

Jaime ran out behind the library and spotted Bart’s school bag. Upon running a little wider he spotted Bart against the tree. Jaime jogged up to him.

“Hey. Bart. Are you okay?” Jaime asked as he crouched down in front of Bart.

“Yeh.” Bart said softly trying to look away out of embarrassment.

“Bart. You can talk to me.” Jaime swallowed as he braced himself to test his vulnerability, “You’re my best friend.”

Bart snapped his attention straight back to Jaime, and he smiled, “You’re my best friend too.” 

“Dios. I hate seeing you sad ese.” Jaime reached over to give Bart a hug. Bart hugged him back and this hug was much warmer than the one they had shared earlier today. Bart shuddered underneath Jaime.

Jaime pulled away, “Sorry, am I that bad of a hugger?”

“No!” Bart chuckled, “No, I’m just cold. I’ve been outside for a while.”

“Oh.” Jaime blinked, without skipping a beat, he grabbed each side of his open varsity jacket and peeled it off him backwards before holding it behind Bart so he could slide his arms into it. Jaime’s jacket was bigger than Bart’s so it fit over the jacket he was already wearing perfectly even if it was still a little bit too big for him. If anything it made him look cute. Jaime wasn’t sure if he was shivering now because of the cold or the goosebumps running through him as he felt his heart swoon at the sight of Bart in his jacket.

“Thanks!” Bart chirped. He really appreciated it because he was rather cold. Jaime’s jacket was nice and warm and Bart hummed as he wriggled into it.

“So… is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?” Jaime asked sitting down properly in front of Bart now crossing his legs as he did so.

Bart bit his lip nervously. He figured he may as well tell Jaime that he was gay. Not about his feelings for him but just that he was gay. After all, if they were truly best friends, Bart should have been able to trust him with that secret.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone.” Bart asked fear in his eyes as he tested his trust with Jaime.

“I promise.” Jaime said back seriously.

“I’m… kind of… gay?” Bart cringed as he said it worried about Jaime’s reaction.

“Oh.” Jaime was certainly stunned. He had not been expecting that. I mean it explained a few things. But overall Jaime had been thrown for a loop.

“Oh.” Jaime peeped out a second time before shrugging, “That’s fine. I mean, it doesn’t bother me?” Jaime chuckled.

Bart let the largest breath he had ever caged in his lungs flood out of him in relief.

“Really?” Bart double checked.

“Really.” Jaime smiled.

“That feels so much better. To have finally told someone.” Bart laughed nervously although he thought it might have been the nerves escaping him before he nearly went insane.

“I’m glad,” Jaime chuckled, “Thanks for trusting me ese. I swear I won’t tell anyone.” Jaime crossed his fingers over his heart and Bart chuckled at that which had been his intention.

“Ese, we should probably go inside! It’s cold out here!” Jaime shivered.

“Oh right. Yeh. Probably!” Bart grinned.

“Can I uhh, have my jumper back?” Jaime asked warmly as Bart rose from where he had been firmly planted for the last hour.

“I mean. If I said no, what would you do?” Bart grinned cheekily as his smile returned full forced.

“I would take it off of you!” Jaime chuckled.

“You’d have to catch me first!” Bart winked, “And we both know there’s no way you could!”

“Come on ese hand it over.” Jaime rolled his eyes playfully as he grinned at Bart’s antics.

“But it looks better on me! Don’t you think?” Bart grinned.

Jaime’s breath hitched and he began to blush.

“Jaime, you feeling alright?” Bart questioned suspiciously.

“Yup. Just great.” Jaime reached over and snatched his jacket back.

“Hey!” Bart giggled as he was span out of it forcefully making him dizzy.

“Inside! Now!” Jaime sterned with his eyes despite his warm smile mocking them.

“Alright. Alright.” Bart said defeatedly as they walked back to the library together.


	5. Chapter 5

Bart and Jaime were feeling closer than ever. Bart’s confession had helped bring the pair closer. Bart wanted to truly start allowing Jaime to live up to his best-friend title. They both referred to each other as their best friend and yet it didn’t quite feel like they were there yet.

“So Jaime! Would you want to come watch me run track some time?” Bart asked as they sat in the library chewing on their sandwiches during lunch.

Jaime’s eyes lit up at the unexpected offer.

“Sure.” He smiled.

“Sweet!” Bart fist pumped.

“Are you going to go shirtless and wear my name in body paint?” Bart joked.

Jaime choked on the mouthful on sandwich he hadn’t yet chewed properly. Bart burst out in laughter at Jaime’s reaction. Jaime managed to swallow and recompose himself. At least he could explain his rose red cheeks as a reaction to the choking not the blushing which was why they were actually red. Bart had been getting very comfortable with his sexuality and making jokes related to it with Jaime. Jaime didn’t mind, except for the poking these jokes did on his own sexuality which he was starting to question more and more as he spent more time around Bart.

“What did you have in mind?” Jaime coughed.

“I have practice after school today? You could come and watch that if you’d like?” Bart offered as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

“Yeh. Is it just at the oval?” Jaime inquired.

“Yeh! Just sit in the bleachers or something.” Bart waved a hand dismissively.

They both looked up as the bell sounded. They had both spent so much time talking before actually getting around to eating their break was over and they hadn’t finished their sandwiches.

“Dammit!” Bart cursed.

“I know right! These breaks are getting shorter and shorter!” Jaime joked.

They both went their separate ways after the lockers as they had different classes.

Bart left his class early as he did every week to get changed into his running gear. He wore a white singlet with a black print on the front. He also wore black exercise shorts and his red and gold sneakers. He tied up his laces on sneakers extra tightly as he always did because tripping on them whilst running was not a pleasant experience. It was also an embarrassing one he’d prefer to avoid if Jaime was watching him. In the pit of his gut he felt a mixture of both excitement and pressure to impress him. After all, his best friend, and well, crush, would be watching.

Bart strut out on the oval confidently and said hello to all his teammates as per usual. They all thought he was pretty chill because he remained humble even though he was by far the best runner of all of them. He did however have to wear jealous comments from some of his teammates from time to time. But he wouldn’t let any bring down his spirit, especially not while Jaime was watching.

Bart looked up as the first few spectating friends of some of the other players showed up. They were mostly the girlfriends or mates of Bart’s teammates. Bart never really had anyone show up to practice specifically to watch him before. At his competitions his grandparents Bart and Iris were always present to cheer and support him to inevitable victory. Maybe he could invite Jaime to one of his competitions? As the thought crossed his mind he spotted Jaime walking onto the bleachers.

Bart sprinted over to him in impressive stead. Jaime hadn’t even seen him approaching. Jaime took a seat at the back of the bleachers far away from the dozen other spectators who were all up the front.

“Hey Jaime!” Bart cheered standing beside him.

Jaime looked up in surprise as he genuinely hadn’t heard or seen Bart coming. Jaime’s jaw fell open. Bart had muscles! He had never even imagined Bart to be so well built, not under his thick varsity jacket. It was hard to get a sense of what was underneath people’s jackets. Jaime’s eyes only widened further as they travelled down to Bart’s waist and caught wind of the shorts. They were really short. Like… really short. And it was hot. And his legs were hot. And now Jaime had to try and stop himself from hyperventilating.

Jaime swallowed and forced himself to look up and maintain eye contact with Bart. He couldn’t dare to look back down again. He just couldn’t.

“Thanks for coming dude! I’m glad to see you here!” Bart sounded so happy.

“No worries.” Jaime laughed nervously as his eyes darted back down again to the shorts before he forced himself to look up again.

“I am going to make you proud bro! I’m feeling at the top of my game tonight!” Bart flexed and stretched to sell his point.

Jaime was glad Bart was oblivious to his obvious gawking and writhing in pain as he checked out Bart’s body.

“Yeh. Good luck out there.” Jaime wished him.

“Don’t need it!” Bart finger gunned at Jaime, “But thanks,” he chuckled.

“No problem!” Jaime said as he started seeing red around the edges of his eyes as he was straining himself to keep looking up at Bart when his uncooperative eyes kept darting back down to those damned shorts.

“Jaime are you alright? Your eyes look a little funny.” Bart said leaning in really close to inspect them.

Jamie swallowed and felt how dry his throat was. He needed water stat.

“Umm, Bart do you know where I could get some water?” Jaime asked not answering the question as he pulled on his shirt collar.

“Just a second.” Bart turned and leaped down the stairs and grabbed his water bottle off the bench and ran it back up to Jaime.

“Here you go, you can have my water!” Bart offered with a smile.

“Oh. Gracias.” Jaime thanked him.

“Well… I better get going, practice is about to start. Thanks again for coming Jaime!” Bart exclaimed as he turned promptly and ran back out onto the field.

Jaime looked down at the water bottle. He looked at the mouth piece, Bart’s lips had been on that. He was about to put his lips, where Bart’s had been. Does this count as kissing Bart? Why did he even care? Why was he even thinking about this? Jaime shook his head vigorously to shake off the thoughts. What was happening to him?

He put his lips on the water bottle and began drinking from it. It was so invigorating drinking from his water bottle. Not only because it was Bart’s bottle, but the water was so cold and refreshing. Jaime’s eyes rolled back up into his head with pleasure. Then he heard a whistle. He looked down frantically as he remembered he was supposed to be watching.

Bart had started and within about 3 seconds was well ahead of all the other runners. Was this guy even human? Jaime was shocked. Bart was really, really fast. He finished in first place and he immediately turned to wave at Jaime as he panted, basking in victory. Jaime waved back sheepishly. It was kind of embarrassing because everyone in the first few rows of the bleachers turned to look at him. He shrank down in his chair as much as he could.

Jaime watched as the coach walked up to Bart and told him something. Bart jumped up ecstatically. He turned to look at Jaime with sheer delight. He looked overwhelmed. Jaime just smiled back completely unaware of what was going on.

Once practice was done, and Bart had won every single race as always, he bounded eagerly up the bleachers to where Jaime was. Bart stood in front of him with his arms gestured outwards proudly.

“Guess what Jaime!” Bart exclaimed.

“What?” Jaime indulged.

“I broke my fastest record!” Bart said in disbelief.

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Jaime chuckled. He was happy for Bart.

“You’re my lucky charm dude! You should come every week!” His eyes were sparkling with pure joy.

Jaime laughed.

“I guess I could?” Jaime questioned feeling mostly committed to the idea. It was just a matter of explaining to his parents why he was arriving late every Wednesday.

Bart fist pumped happily and collapsed in a pile of exhaustion on the bench beside Jaime.

“I am beat!” Bart ogled as he concentrated on the burning sensation simmering in his thighs and calves.

“Here have some water ese!” Jaime handed back the half full water bottle.

Bart took a moment to linger at the mouth piece on the bottle and went through the exact same set of thoughts as Jaime did, before he eagerly drank the whole bottle in one go. After a suitable amount of talking and Jaime congratulating Bart on his new record, Jaime decided it was time to go as they were the last people left outside.

“Let’s go!” Jaime said smiling as he stood. Bart was still sprawled out like someone who had been stranded in the desert for days.

“Do we have to?” Bart whinged.

“Yes!” Jaime laughed.

“I’m too sore to move!” Bart complained.

Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Can you help me up?” Bart asked nonchalantly.

Jaime chuckled and reached out and grabbed Bart’s hands before yanking him up off the seat with a little too much force. Bart landed on his chest clumsily laughing his head off. They were still holding hands too.

Bart looked up at Jaime with soft, shimmering, as-green-as-the-grass-he-had-just-run-on eyes.

Jaime exhaled softly as he looked back at him with adoring cocoa eyes. Jaime licked his lips as they were starting to feel dry as his whole body felt hot again. Both of their hands lingered as they let go, their fingers tangling ever slightly in reluctance to try and stop the loss of their hand in hand contact. They both felt it. They both knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

They continued staring at each softly. Jaime leaned in slowly his eyes not daring to look away from Bart's as he moved his head closer too. It was only once they were a fraction apart from one another they closed their eyes and went the rest of the way. Jaime felt suddenly re-hydrated as he felt Bart’s lips against his. He had never felt so light in his life. He quickly wrapped his arms around Bart to pull him close and Bart settled his hands around Jaime’s back comfortably.

Their lips moved seamlessly as they explored a passion for one another that had been building over the past six months. It was like an explosion of chemistry as their repressed feelings finally escaped. Jaime slowly moved up one of his hands to entangle it in Bart’s gorgeous brown hair. Bart hummed as the fingers got lost in his hair but ultimately just pulled him closer to Jaime.

Jaime pulled away slowly, lips again chasing after Bart’s as he did not want to stop the kiss but he needed to breathe. His chest had just reached the amount of capacity it could contain for pure excitement.

Jaime held Bart in his arms as he looked back at Jaime with a dopey smile that made Bart look like he had melted like butter. Jaime grinned at the sight.

“I… that was… nice…” Bart struggled to talk.

“Yeh. It was.” Jaime chuckled.

Bart looked back up at Jaime looking a bit more composed. His eyes looked sharp suddenly, he dove back in for another kiss. He chased Jaime’s affectionately as he controlled the kiss himself this time. Jaime moaned in response and felt his grip on Bart loosen as he relaxed to dangerous levels.

When Bart pulled away it was Jaime’s turn to look flustered to the point of being broken.

“So where does this leave us?” Bart asked as the reality of the situation kicked in.

Jaime blinked a few times as his eyes got glassy. He was tearing up. “I want to be with you Bart.” He looked off into the distance, “I did not see this coming. I don’t know how my family will feel about this?” Jaime admitted.

Bart had already been down that train track before. He was glad he was able to be there for Jaime to help him through it.

“I worry about that too.” Bart said as he pulled Jaime into a hug. Jaime continued to blink-fight-off the tears.

“I do want to be with you though.” Jaime reassured.

“Me too.” Bart smiled back warmly.

“So you will be my boyfriend?” Jaime asked a smile on his face now.

“Doi!” Bart chuckled.

“Does this mean your obligated to give me your jumper now when I get cold?” Bart asked completely innocent in his tone.

Jaime’s eyes squinted as he grinned back.

Jaime grabbed Bart by the waist and pulled him suddenly close, “You’re too cheeky for your own good.”

“Jaime… I’m cold!” Bart whined jokingly.

Jaime laughed so hard he almost lost his balance and fell down to the next row of benches.

“You’re an idiota! You know that?” Jaime sterned affectionately.

“Yeh. But I’m your idiota.” Bart waggled his eyebrows back as he repeated the Spanish word dripping with smugness.

Jaime rolled his eyes and kissed Bart again quickly on the lips.

“Can we go now? My parents are going to have so many questions for me when I get home.” Jaime groaned.

“Sure thing boyfriend.” Bart leered.

Jaime and Bart shared one last kiss before going their separate ways that evening.

Bart was so happy when he got home his grandparents noticed the difference in him.

“What are you so happy about?” Iris grinned, her heart warmed to see her grandson so happy.

“Oh nothing.” Bart dismissed with a smile.

Iris made an incorrect buzzer sound as she stuck out her arm to stop him from leaving the kitchen. “Try again.”

Bart’s smile dropped now. He wasn’t ready to tell Iris, or Barry. The sudden change in his mood started to concern Iris. “Bart what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Bart dismissed.

“Bart Allen. I know when you are lying to me!” Iris scolded.

“I don’t want to tell you.” Bart admitted, the brutal honesty shocking Iris. He was usually one to beat around the bush more.

“Bart. You can tell me anything. You’re my grandson! Nothing you can say will ever make me love you less!” Iris said rather angrily. She felt like he should have known this and found his fear of whatever this secret he was keeping from her an insult to their level of trust for one another.

Bart looked side to side worried before looking down at his shoes. He sighed, and without making any eye contact with her, revealed the truth. “I have a boyfriend.”

Iris wasn’t at all surprised. She had after all watched Bart grown up and had inkling this day would come. She just had never wanted to press it.

“That’s great honey!” She cooed with tears in her eyes.

“What? It is?” Bart questioned incredulously, his eyes glistening too.

“Bart. Barry and I both expected this. We just never wanted to force you into talking about it. But I’m really happy for you, and Barry will be too!” She reassured as she hugged him.

Bart knew what she meant even though she hadn’t directly said it. He was incredibly relieved to be accepted with open arms.

“Thanks grandma.” Bart said over her shoulder.

She smiled back and resisted the urge to tell him off for calling him ‘grandma’. She felt too young to be called that, even if she was one.

“Come on. Let’s have a seat and you can tell me about him.” Iris gestured towards their dining room table.

Bart’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t been expecting her to be so caring about it all. It still felt kind of weird that they had seen this coming before he even had but he pressed on.

“His name is Jaime. Jaime Reyes.” Bart said as he wrapped his hands around one another.

“Hm. Sounds Spanish. Is he a hot Latino?” Iris said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Grandma!” Bart kicker the leg of her chair playfully.

“What!” Iris said defensively, “We’re both adults now! We can talk about this kind of thing!”

Bart face palmed.

“Yes fine. He is hot. You happy?” Bart confessed with cheeks as red as beetroot.

Iris burst out into laughter. She enjoyed getting confessions out of people. After all, a career as journalist tended to follow you home.

Iris moved on to ask more appropriate questions about Bart’s new boyfriend and she could tell Bart was just nuts about the guy. She could see it in his eyes when he spoke about him.

“So when can we meet him?” Iris asked completely stone serious.

“What? Iris! I literally just told you about him!” Bart ogled.

“Yeh… So? I want to meet him? And I’m not taking no for an answer.” Iris retorted sassfully.

“It’s too soon! Do you want me to be single again?” Bart asked seriously.

“He wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave you!” Iris said confidently.

“You don’t know that!” Bart challenged.

“Bart!” Iris said strictly.

“Ok. Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Bart rolled his eyes sourly as he admitted defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Bart sprinted around the corner and smiled when he saw his boyfriend at his locker. Bart crashed into him with a hug, which was the extent of their PDA whilst at school. It was challenging sometimes when Bart wanted nothing more than in the world to kiss his boyfriend and show him how much he cares.

“Hey Jaime!” Bart greeted.

“Hey carino.” Jaime whispered to him quietly. Sometimes he couldn’t help himself and he figured that he was relatively safe using that word.

There was something about the way Jaime had set that was off balance. Bart tilted his head.

“What’s on your mind?” Bart asked.

“I’m thinking about telling my parents.” Jaime looked down into the void in his locker.

“Oh. Well you don’t have to dude. It’s up to you.” Bart placed a hand on his shoulder as discreetly as he could.

“Yeh I do.” Jaime confessed sadly. He didn’t want to tell them. The only reason he was, was because of the poster he had eyed earlier today. Jaime knew that Bart didn’t mind being kept a secret. Bart had already met Jaime’s family when he had been invited over before they had started dating. Funnily enough, Jaime still hadn’t met Bart’s family yet, he had been over to Bart’s house many times but Bart always made sure to choose times his grandparents weren’t home. He was afraid of them noticing him drooling over his not-then-yet- boyfriend. Bart was still amazed how Jaime hadn’t figured it out sooner given how obvious Bart’s crush on him had been.

“Well, I am here for you if you need me. Let me know how it goes alright.” Bart squeezed his shoulder supportively.

“Thanks.” Jaime batted back mind still focusing on the talk ahead of him.

Jaime was unable to concentrate on any classes that day. When he got home he remained in his bedroom until dinner time. He continued to pace around his room as he tried to word the conversation and decided on how he was going to break the news.

“Dinner!” Bianca’s surprisingly loud voice for her small body called out.

Jaime came down despite having no appetite at all. This was it.

“Ma, Pa. Can you please excuse Milagro, there’s something I want to tell you.” Jaime said seriously.

Both of his parents looked entirely concerned. Alberto chillingly instructed Milagro to go to her room. She didn’t put up a fight as the atmosphere had already changed for the worse.

“What is it Jaime?” Bianca asked sounding like the caring mother she always was.

“I have a boyfriend.” Jaime said flatly.

“What?” Alberto’s tone came through sharp enough to cut the steaks Bianca had prepared for dinner.

“I am dating a guy.” Jaime reiterated with a lack of disrespect seeing where this was going.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Alberto spat.

“No. The only joke around here is your biphobic attitude.” Jaime retorted.

“Get out.” Alberto pointed succinctly at the door.

Jaime’s eyes widened now. He swallowed. He’d been expecting things to go bad, but not this bad. That had just escalated so quickly. Bianca cupped her hands over her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. She desperately wanted to overrule her husband but didn’t knowing any efforts would be futile whilst he was in his element.

Jaime started to cry, once the shock had sunk in, he nodded and walked to the front door. Bianca ran after him.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” She asked cupping his head in her hands as she looked up at him.

“Yeh.” He admitted sadly.

“Lo siento mucho,” she sobbed before stroking a thumb over his cheek affectionately, “Cuidate”.

Jaime nodded before exiting hearing the door slam angrily, no doubt Bianca was going to give Alberto a piece of her mind. Jaime knew it wouldn’t do her any good. He didn’t even turn to look back at the house. He walked all the way to Bart’s house which was about a half hour walk. To make matters worse, it was raining. But Jaime didn’t care. He was too mad to care.

He knocked on Bart’s front door and was surprised to see Bart answer.

“Oh my god Jaime! What are you doing?” Bart stressed as he eyed his saturated boyfriend.

“Is it alright if I stay here tonight?” Jaime asked as he looked at Bart through heartbroken irises.

“Of course it is.” Bart wasted no time grabbing him and pulling him inside so he was no longer in the rain. Bart pulled him into a hug not caring in the slightest that his shirt was now drenched too. Jaime slowly raises his arms to hug his boyfriend back. Jaime nuzzled his head in Bart’s shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

Bart was tempted to ask what had happened, even though he knew the gist of it. “Do you want to talk about it?” Bart offered as a compromise.

“I’d rather not.” Jaime admitted.

“That’s okay. Why don’t you go take a warm shower and I’ll grab you a change of clothes.”

“Are you sure?” Jaime asked feeling like a major imposition.

“Does this look like the face of someone who isn’t sure?” Bart pointed at his serious face.

Jaime let a singular laugh escape him.

“Give me your clothes and go hop in the shower.” Bart instructed.

“Wait. Is your family home?” Jaime asked not wanting to strip in the hallway if it wasn’t safe to.

“Nah. But Barry and Iris will be home soon though so you better hurry.”

Jaime took of his school jacket, shirt and pants and handed them to Bart as he stood there in his underwear. Bart walked off with his clothes to put them in the laundry as Jaime walked to the bathroom and started up the shower.

Bart grabbed a towel for Jaime and was about to rest it on the door handle when he could hear Jaime crying in the shower.

“Babe, are you alright?” Bart asked through the door.

“Fine.” He called back meekly.

Bart waited patiently outside the door until Jaime had finished. Bart passed the towel through the door without looking. They hadn’t seen each other naked yet and this wasn’t exactly the time to be thinking about such things. Jaime came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

Bart wasted no time wrapping him in a hug. Jaime was no wrapped in a towel and Bart.

“Jaime, you can stay here as long as you need okay.” Bart said into his chest.

“Thanks.” Jaime said softly as he rested his chin on top of Bart’s head. He certainly felt better knowing he didn’t have to worry about being homeless. Of course the idea still had to be run by Bart’s grandparents but from what Bart had told him about them, he had no need to be worried they wouldn’t allow it.

Bart pulled out of the hug, “Let’s get you some clothes.” Bart lead Jaime to his room by the hand. Jaime sat on the bed in the towel as Bart searched through his wardrobe.

“This is the biggest shirt, jumper and pair of pants I have.” Bart said turning around once he had acquired an item from each major category. 

“Thanks mi amor.” Jaime said as he accepted the clothes. Bart span around so Jaime could get changed. When Jaime had finished changing he surprised Bart by wrapping his arms underneath Bart’s arms and over his chest and kissing him on the cheek. Bart laughed at the unexpected maneuver. 

“Te amo Bart.” Jaime said once Bart span around to face him.

“I love you too Jaime.” Bart smiled warmly.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing for me.” Jaime looked at Bart gratefully.

“Hey you’re my boyfriend! Mi casa es su casa!” Bart grinned knowing the Spanish would impress his boyfriend and judging by the look on his face it had. “But you could make it up to me.” Bart wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re unbelievable!” Jaime chuckled.

“Hey it’s not my fault that you’re such a good kisser!” Bart shrugged innocently.

“You’re not bad yourself.” Jaime grinned.

Their lips made their way around the room to meet one another. Bart pushed Jaime onto his bed which made him laugh. Bart was glad to see a smile on his face. He knew he would need it tonight more than ever. And with that Bart pounced on him trying to kiss away the pain he knew was residing in Jaime’s heart. Judging by the noises he was making it was working until Bart heard a different noise that forced him to pull up in fear.

“Shit! My grandparents are home!” Bart’s eyes darted towards his bedroom door, “Uh. Stay here! I will let them know you’re here. The last thing we need is them walking in on us.” Bart said looking completely frazzled that Jaime couldn’t help but chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Barry and Iris! How was dinner?” Bart asked wearing a suspiciously wide grin.

“Fine.” Iris noted suspiciously.

Barry had noticed it too, “Oh no. What did you break?”

“Nothing!” Bart assured.

“Well something’s going on?” Iris questioned.

“I uhh. I have company over. Well it’s actually my boyfriend. Jaime.” Bart teetered guiltily.

“That’s fantastic! It’s about bloody time we met him!” Iris laughed.

“Uhh… Here’s the thing… I think maybe we should leave that until tomorrow morning.” Bart dragged his shoe awkwardly along the wooden floorboard.

“Why?” Barry asked squinting suspiciously.

“He uhh… was just thrown out of his house when they found out about him dating me.” Bart said sadly, “So I think you can understand why he wouldn’t really be in the best of moods.”

“That’s terrible!” Iris said remorsefully as she looked at Barry sadly.

“Can he stay here for as long as he needs?” Bart asked with the saddest eyes he could manage because he honestly couldn’t risk letting this fall through for Jaime.

“Of course. We will tell him he can say as long as he wants.” Barry said.

“Great! Thanks! Wait what… What do you mean we…?” Bart asked cautiously.

“Bart. We want to meet him! We’re both really sorry to hear he’s feeling down. But maybe we can cheer him up?” Barry grinned at Iris and knew she was very happy he was pressing to meet Jaime as she was still very keen to do so.

Bart groaned, “Fine. Just give me a minute alone with him first.” Bart rolled his eyes.

“We’ll be at the kitchen table when you’re ready.” Iris leered.

Bart walked into his room and watched as an amused Jaime sat up.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Jaime joked.

“Not the time babe! We have bigger problems! My grandparents want to meet you right now!” Bart panicked, “But the good news is they said you can stay as long as you need.”

Jaime chuckled at how over-dramatic Bart was being. “Carino calm down.”

Jaime walked over and gave him a hug. “I’m more than happy to meet them.”

“Are you sure? Say the word and I will put my foot down with them.” Bart offered as he pulled away to make eye contact with his taller half.

“No. It’s the least I can do since they are letting me stay here. Besides, it’s probably about time anyway.”

Jaime opened the door and walked out holding Bart’s hand.

When they walked in the room Jaime was quick to introduce himself hoping to make a good first impression. Honestly, it was the distraction he needed from his problems. After the typical pleasantries had been made Iris thought she’d slide in a joke to hopefully make Jaime laugh knowing he had had a rough night, and also embarrass Bart in the process which was always a bonus.

“So Jaime, Bart told me you were good looking, but he really undersold it when he called you and I quote ‘hot’.” Iris said as she grinned at Bart who nearly died.

“That’s it! We’re leaving!” Bart announced dramatically grabbing Jaime’s hand.

“Bart! Don’t you dare!” Iris called out.

Jaime was definitely amused by the banter. He was chuckling quietly to himself. Jaime coaxed Bart into sitting down so they could all talk properly. Bart’s cheeks were still blushing from Iris’s comment. But he was soon put at ease by Jaime putting his hand on his leg.

The four of them shared a good evening at the dinner table. It was just what Jaime had needed to cheer him up. Both Barry and Iris had welcome him with open arms. And both dropped a little embarrassment on poor Bart. Bart couldn’t get away from the table with Jaime fast enough at the end of it. But not before Barry and Iris reiterated that Jaime could stay as long as he needed and that they were both very pleased to meet him.

“Thank god that’s over!” Bart leaned against the back of his bedroom door.

Jaime laughed. “It wasn’t that bad!”

“Speak for yourself!” Bart pouted, “My grandma told you I called you hot.” Bart buried his head in his hands.

“Did you actually say that?” Jaime asked a grin on pursed on his lips.

Bart nodded with his head in his hands still. Jaime made a sound of sorrow for his embarrassed boyfriend. “Come here!” Jaime cooed.

Bart got up and sat on Jaime’s lap. “Seriously though, we are avoiding those two trouble makers as much as possible. I’m too young to die of embarrassment!”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you something embarrassing?” Jaime offered.

Bart nodded eagerly.

“I nearly lost my vision trying to restrain myself from staring at you in your gym shorts.” Jaime blushed and looked away sheepishly.

“Really? Is that so?” Bart said mischievously.

“Hey! I’m just saying this to make you feel better. Can we move on now?” Jaime chuckled.

“Alright!” Bart droned disappointedly, he really didn’t mind going further down the compliment path but to appease his boyfriend he dropped it.

“Let’s just go to bed.” Bart decided suddenly in the mood to snuggle.

Bart gave Jaime a pair of pajamas to get changed into. Then they climbed into Bart’s bed together and Bart snuggled close to Jaime’s chest. Jaime gently edged Bart away so they could talk which initially worried Bart until he realized he just wanted to talk.

“You know how I decided to tell my parents about you today?” Jaime asked.

“Yeh.” Bart answered.

“Well, I saw a poster today. And I knew I had to tell them.” Jaime explained cryptically.

“A poster?” Bart questioned.

Jaime ignored the question, “Bart I have something I want to ask you.”

Jaime paused to let the statement sink in before continuing, “Will you be my date to the senior prom?”

“Yes! Of course I will!” Bart laughed as he wriggled in close to hug Jaime again.

“I am your boyfriend! There was no way you were going to the prom with anyone else but me!” Bart joked.

“I know. But I still wanted to ask.” Jaime smiled warmly, “I knew my parents would find out about you soon enough, so I decided to get ahead of it.”

“Well, don’t worry Jaime. My answer is yes. I will be your impossibly handsome date to the prom.” Bart grinned.

“Good.” Jaime kissed Bart on the forehead.

They both fell asleep sprawled out in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

With only one month left until prom, the posters were everywhere and now there was no way every student hadn’t at least seen one. Everybody gossiped about who was escorting who to the dance. Bart and Jaime were about the only two keeping to themselves about the whole thing. They didn’t need to engage in the gossip, they were going with each other, they were happy, and they didn’t really care about who was going with who.

“I still need a suit.” Jaime raised at lunch.

“Oh. Well we could buy you one.” Bart offered.

“That’s sweet of you, but I already have one. The only issue is, it’s back at home. I will have to go and ask for it.” Jaime frowned at the thought of returning home for the first time in months.

“I can come with you?” Bart looked up supportively.

“You don’t have to do that carino.” Jaime smiled back appreciatively.

“Good it’s settled. I’m coming with you!” Bart grinned.

Jaime chuckled. He should have known there was no way his boyfriend wouldn’t not support him during a time like that.

“Alright, we can drop by after school.” Jaime planned it all in his mind.

The day went by relatively quickly for once. Jaime found it difficult to keep his PDA urges to a minimum throughout the day but he managed it.

They arrived at the doorstep of Jaime’s house. Jaime looked sick. Bart walked in front of Jaime and knocked on the door.

Bart breathed a sigh of relief when Bianca answered. She wasted no time coming out to hug Jaime and then bart afterwards. She had assumed Bart was the lucky young man dating her son after Jaime’s confession.

“It’s so good to see you two.” Her eyes welled with happy tears, “What brings you two by?”

“Could I please have my suit ma. I will need it for my senior prom. Bart’s agreed to be my date.” Jaime smiled awkwardly.

“Of course mijo. Just a second.” She scurried back into the house and came back out a few minutes later with a coat hanger bag and handed it to Jaime. 

Bart and Jaime gave Bianca once last hug before returning back to Bart’s house. Bart was super keen to see Jaime’s suit but he said he wanted to keep it a surprise for the night. Unfortunately for Bart, Jaime had seen his suit because it was in Bart’s wardrobe, which they were practically sharing at this point. It was their wardrobe, their drawers and their bed.

Jaime showed how grateful he was to Bart’s grandparents and Bart by lifting more than his fair share of the weight. He did everything from chores around the house to the grocery shopping for them. He had offered to pay board because he did have a part time job. As did Bart. However, Barry and Iris refused to take any money from Jaime.

Both Bart and Jaime spent the remaining month counting down the days to their last day of school and therefore senior prom. They both knew that coming out as a couple at the senior prom was the ultimate power move as nobody would be able to gossip about them behind their backs at school since there would be no more school. And even if people did gossip, they wouldn’t have to be a party to it. 

They both tried to focus on the positives of the night instead of the judgement and surprise of their peers. They thought about each other and how sharply dressed they would be. How they would be able to each have a beer since the drinking age in Central City was 18. They thought about being able to break dance to popular hit songs played by the DJ. They thought about the food and the smiling faces.

But there favorite thing to think about was the mandatory photographs they’d share in together to forever remember the moment. Not that they would need pretty photographs of themselves to remember what was sure to be one of the most memorable nights of their lives, but it was tradition. And who were they to stand in the way of tradition?

Bart had told Jaime his friends had asked if he had a date and that he had been honest but not said who. Bart was being badgered a lot into telling by his track teammates but he remained tight lipped and kept saying, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

And wait and see they would.


	10. Chapter 10

Tonight was the night. The weather was relatively nice out. It had gotten dark early so the street was lit up nicely. Bart got dressed into his suit and debated whether he should use wax to put his hair up as Iris had suggested.

“Should I wax my hair up babe?” Bart asked Jaime as he eyed his hair in the mirror.

“I like it just the way it is.” Jaime walked over to place his hands on Bart’s shoulders before kissing him on the neck.

“Cool! I’ll leave it then!” Bart grinned knowing Iris would be salty over it.

“Now get dressed! I am so keen to see this suit of yours!” Bart begged.

Jaime laughed, “Okay carino, I’ll get changed now.”

Bart waited patiently on his bed until Jaime came out of the bathroom.

“Wow… You look so handsome…” Bart was genuinely stunned.

Jaime was wearing a really fancy black suit with a blue tie.

Jaime chuckled, “So do you.”

“Alright let’s go and get our photos taken!” Bart exclaimed. “Do you wanna hold me bridal style?”

Jaime lost it with laughter.

“No? Superman it then?” Bart offered.

“Sure. You can Superman it babe.” Jaime was almost in tears from laughing so hard.

Iris and Barry both cooed over how grown up they looked and told each of them how good they looked in their suits.

“Alright, let’s take some pictures!” Iris exclaimed as happily as Bart had when he had said it.

Bart and Jaime put their arms around each other and smiled warmly for the first picture. Bart wasted no time in getting Jaime to hold him in the Superman pose either.

Barry laughed his head off as Iris snapped the picture in utter disbelief at Bart’s antics.

“Wow you are so strong!” Bart gushed when Jaime single-handedly put him down.

“Thanks.” He chuckled.

Jaime turned to face Bart and pulled out a small box out of his jacket pocket.

“I got you something.” Jaime smiled sweetly.

Bart shook his head with a grin, “I knew you would do this which is why I also got you something!”

Jaime leaned back to laugh when Bart dropped a present down from his suit’s sleeve like an amateur magician.

Bart handed over the little wrapped present and Jaime handed Bart the slim box.

Jaime unwrapped the blue wrapping paper and his eyes caught the light reflecting off a pair of shiny, silver cuff-links.

“Gracias! They are so nice!” Jaime pulled Bart in for a hug and then was quick to put them on.

Bart opened the slim box and gasped when he opened it, “Jaime! How much did this cost!” Bart looked up slightly horrified at Jaime.

“Do you like it?” Was all that Jaime responded with.

“Yes. I love it but-”

“Put it on.” Jaime smiled.

Bart wasted no time tossing the box aside as he wrapped the silver watch with a blue fitting in the face around his wrist. He genuinely loved the watch. He stared at it in awe for a few moments.

“It’s about _ time _ I thanked you!” Bart joked earning a groan from everyone in the room except Jaime who laughed. As Bart was hugging him he continued the thank you, “Thanks Jaime. I love it! You shouldn’t have though!” Bart chuckled.

“Where is our gift?” Iris joked.

“Right here.” Jaime responded as he rummaged around in the other side of his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope all the while Barry and Iris stood up to exchange shocked glances. They hadn’t been expecting Jaime to get them a gift.

“Here you go.” Jaime smiled as he handed it over to Iris and looked back at Bart who was smiling at him like he was the greatest thing in the universe.

Iris eagerly opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets to the journalism expo in Metropolis that both Barry and Iris had raved about going to for months.

Iris gasped, “Jaime you shouldn’t have-”

Jaime interrupted, “It’s my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here. I honestly can’t thank you two enough for letting me stay here.”

They both looked at each other a little concerned and Bart and Jaime immediately looked at each other to confirm they were both thinking the same thing.

“What’s going on?” Bart asked stepping forward.

“Jaime. Thank you for the gift. We both love it. And we hope what we are about to say next won’t make you mad at us.” Iris looked concerned.

Jaime swallowed, “What is it?”

“Your parents reached out to us. They want to make amends with you Jaime. In fact, your parents are outside our house right now ready to take you and Bart to your prom. Should that be what you want. They said it is completely up to you.” Iris took a step back to hold her husband’s hand.

Jaime was stunned. He hadn’t been expecting this development. Bart immediately walked in front of him to make eye contact with him.

“Are you alright Jaime?” Bart asked placing his hands on Jaime’s biceps.

“Yeh. I’m… fine.” Jaime had a decision to make.

“What do _ you _ want to do? I support you either way.” Bart asserted.

“Jaime if you don’t want them to take you, we are still more than willing.” Barry added protect-fully.

Jaime looked around the room as he thought. Jaime took a deep breath. “I know what I want to do.”

Bart opened his eyes wider to encourage him to share his decision, as you do.

“Everybody deserves a second chance.” Jaime said softly.

Barry, Iris and Bart all smiled supportively.

Jaime’s breathing increased and he was visibly nervous. Bart held his hand until they got to the front door.

Jaime opened the door to see his mother standing in a formal navy dress with floral patterns sewn into it. She looked very pretty. His father was standing beside her in an equally as formal suit.

“Hello Jaime.” Alberto spoke softly with a smile.

“Pa.” Jaime said back filled to the brim with emotions. His eyes were quick to tears.

“I’m really sorry about what I said, telling you to leave. I miss you son. You’re welcome to come home whenever you’d like.” Alberto looked up trying to fight back tears himself, “It would be an honor if you’d let me, us, drive you and Bart to your senior prom.”

“Si!” Jaime lunged forward and they simultaneously grouped into a hug.

All three Allen's were in tears and were looking over at one another to see if each of them was crying which all of them were.

Alberto extended a hand to Bart, “I’m sorry it’s taken this long for us to meet. You must be Bart.”

Bart eagerly shook his hand, “Yes sir I am. Nice to meet you.”

Alberto was shoved aside by his wife as she rushed in to hug Bart. It certainly made everyone laugh. Even Jaime.

“Look at you! You both look so handsome!” Bianca cooed.

“Would you all like a picture together?” Iris offered.

“That would be lovely.” Bianca wiped a tear from her eye and laughed knowing they would all have glassy eyes in the picture.

Iris ducked back inside to grab the camera as Barry became acquainted with Jaime’s parents. Bart and Jaime shared a discreet hug on the front porch. Jaime was a crying mess and Bart couldn’t help but give him a hug. Bart wasn’t far behind in terms of the crying. Every single one of them had cried during the emotionally charged moment.

Alberto excused himself for a moment and returned with another surprise.

“Jaime!” Milagro screamed excitedly as she ran towards him. She was dressed in a formal green dress with similar floral patterns on it to Bianca’s dress.

Jaime crouched down to give his younger sister a hug and started crying again. Milagro looked over at Bart clearly perplexed. She was a little bit young to be comprehending the full extent of the situation but that didn’t stop Jaime from introducing them.

“Milagro, this is Bart.” Jaime pointed at Bart.

Bart got down on his knees too to introduce himself to the girl.

“You look very pretty in your dress!” Bart complimented warmly.

“Gracias!” she squeaked.

Bianca was starting to cry again too.

After Bart and Milagro had become properly acquainted they all arranged themselves on the porch for photos. They took a variety of pictures, including all of them, Bart and his family, Jaime and his family and most important, Bart and Jaime by themselves. Bart decided to recreate the Superman pose for Jaime’s family’s benefit. Iris and Barry shook their heads in embarrassment.

“Alright let’s go! We don’t want you two to be late!” Bianca stressed.

Bart and Jamie hugged Barry and Iris and thanked them before hopping in to the Reyes car and waving as they drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Alberto pulled the car up to the front of the school where a red carpet had been laid out for all students to arrive on. Alberto leaned over the back of his seat and wished Bart and Jaime a good night. They both thanked him and hopped out of the car, also lingering long enough to wave them goodbye until the car was no longer in sight.

Jaime took a deep breath, “Well that was intense.”

“I know right!” Bart concurred in the utmost agreeable tone he could manage.

“So are you ready to go in?” Bart asked.

“Yeh.” Jaime chuckled to rid himself of the last few too-raw emotions plaguing him.

Jaime reached out and grabbed Bart’s hand and they walked in together.

It was dark aside from the disco lights that were flashing in every which direction. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Bart and Jaime walked over to an empty table and took a seat. They spent a bit of time discussing the events of the evening. They both went to grab a bit to eat from the snack table as well.

Once they were done, Jaime asked Bart if he wanted to dance to which Bart eagerly nodded.

The DJ was currently playing popular dance songs so Bart and Jaime awkwardly dance without a care in the world in the midst of the crowd. Bart and Jaime were laughing their heads off at one another as they had a dance off to see who could do the most cringiest dance move. Jaime concluded Bart was the winner when he did disco stew. 

Suddenly the lights stopped flashing around and darting around the room like thieves trying to run from the coppers. They changed to a soft blue and started moving around slowly. And the genre of music changed to romantic slow songs for all the couples on the dance floor.

Jaime pulled Bart in close and wrapped one hand around his waist and held his hand with his other. Bart reciprocated. They began swaying slowly in time with the music. As the single people of the crowd left and cleared out the crowd a little more, people noticed Bart and Jaime dancing together. They both noticed a bit of staring and gawking in their direction but they chose to ignore it and focus on each other.

“Thank you for asking me to be your date. Oh and you’re boyfriend.” Bart grinned as he stared deeply into Jaime’s eyes.

“It was my pleasure.” Jaime responded like a true gentleman.

Bart chuckled and rested his head on Jaime’s broad chest. Jaime gently lowered his head to rest on Bart’s head. They continued to sway together slowly to the music and enjoyed each other’s company. Eventually the DJ went back to the dance music and Bart was suddenly pulling Jaime away from the dance floor back to their table. At least that’s what he thought until Bart pulled him straight past the table too.

“Where are we going?” Jaime asked confused once they had exited the building.

“Jaime I really need to kiss you and I don’t want to do it in front of all them.” Bart answered whilst continuing to drag Jaime along behind him.

Jaime chuckled, “So where are we going?”

“Back to our special place.” Bart turned his head to catch Jaime’s expression.

Jaime smiled warmly and stopped Bart from dragging him by refusing to cooperate to follow anymore.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Bart encouraged.

“Yeh we will. But uhh, if you want to wear my suit jacket, you’re going to have to catch me!” And with that Jaime started sprinting towards the tree they had spent oh so many break times at where Jaime had first given Bart, and had continued to let him wear, his school jacket every time they spent time their together.

Bart took a few seconds to process Jaime’s taunt. Bart gasped and started running after Jaime at full speed with the biggest smile on his face Jaime had ever seen. Bart was biting his lip as he chased after Jaime.

Jaime turned around when he reached their tree relieved neither of them had run into a building or something given it was completely pitch black outside. When Bart caught up he full on tackled Jaime backwards onto the thankfully soft grass. They both burst out into laughter.

“Slow poke.” Jaime teased.

Bart shut him up by kissing him passionately. They both hummed heartily into the kiss. Jaime wrapped his hands around Bart and Bart wrapped his hands under Jaime’s arms and around the top of them since he couldn’t get them under Jaime’s back. After a long kiss, Bart pulled up, “So can I have your jacket now?”

Jaime grabbed Bart by the collar and pulled him back down again into another kiss that they both chuckled into.

“Yes.” Jaime replied when they separated again.

Surely enough, Jaime sat up and removed his jacket and held it out behind Bart for him to slip his arms into as he always did with his school jacket. Bart stood there in his two jackets and looked back at Jaime with a huge grin.

“Warm enough?” Jaime teased.

“Yeh I’m too warm. Good thing I wore these.” Bart said as he suddenly yanked his trousers down standing their proudly in his gym shorts.

“Dios mio you didn’t!” Jaime laughed uncontrollably.

“I did!” Bart grinned back smugly, “So does this mean?” Bart asked knowingly.

Jaime nodded. Bart was appreciative his gym shorts would come in handy later that evening.

“If you want to make out again now though, you’re going to have to have to pull your pants back up because I cannot take you seriously like that mi amor!” Jaime chuckled.

Bart pulled his trousers back up and jumped onto Jaime for one another kiss. 

Jaime spun them around slowly on the open grass in the dead of night. Both of them too busy making out to admire the beautiful blanket of stars above them.

Bart gave Jaime back his jacket as it was rather cold outside and he didn’t want his boyfriend to get cold. They sat against the trunk of the tree together.

“I love you so much Jaime.” Bart said reaching over to interlace his fingers in Jaime’s hand.

“I love you more Bart.” Jaime teased back as he pressed his nose against Bart’s.

Bart opened his mouth to argue but found Jaime’s lips on his own before he could.


End file.
